Cassandre's reality
by crazybells
Summary: Edward, adolescent, voue une obsession morbide pour la femme qui l'a secouru alors qu'il se faisait agrésser dans la rue.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Elle ne va quand même pas faire ça...

Elle était là, belle, attirante, voire très attirante dans ses vêtements sombres et moulants. Jean bleu foncé et une veste en cuir. Elle portait une paire de bottes à talons.

Et elle portait... un flingue... Un comme dans les films. Et elle le pointait vers un homme, au sol, adossé contre un mur. Il la suppliait de le laisser partir, mais visiblement, il en était hors de question.

Ses deux pieds étaient légèrement écartés, son corps droit et son bras tendu vers l'homme. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, ondulés et assombris par la pluie froide et persistante.

Oui, elle était vraiment belle, mais la situation ne prêtait pas vraiment à l'admiration.

Le fait est que cet homme, au sol, suppliant Cassandre de le laisser en vie était Monsieur Vauder. Le père d'un d'une de mes connaissances du lycée, et que de toute évidence, il devait beaucoup d'argent.

Trop d'argent.

Et il n'en n'avait pas.

«Cassandre, je t'en prie, laisse le, donne lui du temps et je suis sûr qu'il te remboursera dès qu'il le pourra. »

Désespéré, Monsieur Vauder ne pouvait que hocher la tête précipitamment afin d'abonder dans mon sens.

« Ta gueule Edward, le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi, jte sonnerais. Et toi, Vauder, n'espère pas trop fort. »

Sa voix avait claqué dans le froid nocturne. Lorsque Cassandre avait croisé Monsieur Vauder, par hasard, paraît-il, elle lui avait fait une proposition. Celle de le laisser en vie, si, en contre partie, il pouvait la rembourser sur le champ. Mais il avait affirmer ne pas avoir l'argent.

Au final, ce fut très rapide comme échange. De mon côté, ce fut très long. Je n'avais jamais autant supplié le seigneur de me venir en aide. Je voulais sauver cet homme.

C'est le bruit de plusieurs détonations qui mit fin à leur arrangement. Elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Et avait tiré, faisant simplement tressaillir son bras.

Elle avait abattu cet homme.

Les yeux vides du père de mon ami la fixaient, immobiles et sans vie.

Son sang s'écoulait lentement du corps. Je pouvais distinguer trois impacts. Deux côté coeur et un sur le front. Et j'avais pas franchement envie de voir l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle avait tué cet homme de sang froid.

La femme que j'aime est une meurtrière.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hum, par où commencer? Ah, heuu Bonjour?_

Je... Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais le FBI nous oblige à raconter cette histoire.  
Je me doute bien que vous, vous vous en fichez de notre histoire, alors passez votre chemin. Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de m'écouter. L'écouter, elle, parler, c'est plus intéressant que moi.

L'agent face à moi s'impatiente. Il faut que je raconte cette histoire. Notre histoire.

Cassandre... Elle... Elle n'est pas dans la même pièce, elle est à côté, je peux la voir grâce à une vitre sans tain, mais elle, elle ne me voit pas. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire...?

Je.. je vais donc commencer mon récit, alors, si vous n'avez pas envie de rester, je sais pas, vous avez peut-être des courses à faire, alors c'est le moment, et espérez qu'à votre retour, j'ai fini. J'ai peur que vous vous ennuyiez si vous restez. 

Ca vous est déjà arrivé, à vous, de changer de trottoir quand vous allez devoir croiser quelqu'un qui ne vous inspire pas confiance? Moi, oui tout le temps. Tout le temps, jusqu'à ce soir là. J'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, et ma capuche sur la tête. Non il ne pleuvait pas, mais comme ça, je me sentais un peu plus coupé du monde. Je me sentais... mieux.

_Je vous vois bailler là... je vous ennuie déjà? Ah, l'agent du FBI me fait les gros yeux. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait peur celui là! Quoique, dernièrement, j'ai vu pire..._

J'étais coupé du monde sous ma capuche. C'est pour cela que j'ai pas vu le groupe d' hommes étranges qui venait dans ma direction. Parce que si je l'avais vu, et surtout, si j'avais su, j'aurais changé de trottoir.

Je... Je ne mettais rendu compte de leur présence qu'au moment où une douleur vive et lancinante est brutalement apparue à la place de mon nez... qui s'est mis à saigner. J'avais titubé en arrière, sous l'impact. Oui oui, l'impact. J'avais bel et bien pris un coup. En plein nez.

En titubant, j'avais perdu l'équilibre et tombai sur les fesses, par terre. Et les coups avaient plu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais tabasser de la sorte. Et ça n'allait pas être la dernière.

Je tentais désespérément de rapprocher ma tête de mes genoux en me recroquevillant pour la protéger, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils devaient être au moins cinq contre moi, et leurs coups arrivaient rapidement, et avec force, de fait, j'étais incapable de rester en position foetale.

Ma tête avait donc pris quelques coups. Je pense sérieusement que passer sous une moissonneuse batteuse fait aussi mal. Ils devaient être à chaque endroit de mon corps, ce n'est pas possible sinon. Chaque membre me lançait avec la même douleur aigüe.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté au sol, dans la rue. Elle n'était pas déserte. Entre deux coups, je pouvais voir des gens, au loin, qui n'osaient pas bouger. Manque de courage... Je veux bien le croire. Je pense qu'à leur place, je n'aurais pas bougé non plus.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Il faut dire que mon esprit était un peu occupé à essayer de rester dans la réalité. Je ne pouvais voir que ses chaussures. Bottes. Noires. Talons.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez, bande d'abrutis dégénérés? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre? »

Ma sauveuse...  
_C'est avec le recul que je me rends compte de l'ironie de la situation.  
_

_Est-ce que ça va? Je ne vous ennuie pas trop? Est-ce que je peux continuer? Une pause peut-être? On me fait signe de poursuivre. N'hésitez pas à m'interrompre si vous voulez que je stoppe mon récit.  
_

Les coups s'étaient arrêtés. Une douleur aiguë, puissante avait investi mon corps entier et des larmes contenues brulaient mes yeux.

Je sentais ma peau devenir poisseuse à cause du sang qui coulait d'un peu partout sur mon corps. La douleur était indéfinissable, inqualifiable. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il était possible de souffrir autant.

« -Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez d'abord?  
- MP3 dernier cri... 200 billets sur le marché!  
- Et moi, jte parle d'un petit millier de billets, pris à même le marché, abrutis. Relevez vous et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis! »

Les personnes étaient parties et la femme rapprochée. C'est à ce moment là que je m'étais aperçu qu'elle était accompagnée de deux jeunes hommes que j'avais déjà vus quelque part. Je les fixais quand le visage de la jolie rousse s'imposa dans la totalité de mon champ de vision.

Je pouvais sentir un truc. Un truc bizarre.

Elle me touchait. Ses mains sur mon corps. Sur mon torse.  
La douleur lancinante.  
La nausée.  
Mais ses mains.  
Ses mains qui descendaient vers...OH! Mes hanches et tout ce qui va avec. J'étais peut-être inconscient aux trois quarts, mais pas assez pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Des pressions là où fallait pas. Trop groggy pour protester, je ne savais même pas si je voulais qu'elle stoppe ou non.

Puis le froid s'imposa à moi, ses mains avaient disparues, mais je l'entendais parler. Ou chanter peut-être. Je l'ignore. Ceci dit, la situation - la mienne- ne prêtait pas vraiment au chant...

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle disait, et pourtant, je l'entendant elle et sa voix d'ange. Je vous assure qu'elle parlait français, mais le soucis, c'est que j'étais trop comateux - littéralement- pour comprendre.

Puis, un poids sur ma poitrine.

Et plus rien. 


	3. Chapter 2

Mon réveil dans le service de réa au CHU du centre ville fut brutal. Tout n'était pas blanc et pur comme dans les films, non, non! J'entendais le personnel crier dans tout les sens, les moniteurs émettre des sons stridents... J'avais eu des réveils plus agréable, en somme. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'au moment même de mon réveil, mon voisin de lit faisait son troisième et ultime arrêt cardio-vasculaire. Il est mort à côté de moi. Et j'aurais très bien pu en faire de même.

Trois jours à l'hôpital, c'est peu, mais je n'avais pas réellement l'envie de rester, d'autant plus que ça aurait été uniquement afin de changer mes -nombreux- pansements et avaler mes antalgiques en gélules, ce qui pouvait très bien être réalisé à la maison, avec une infirmière qui passerait quotidiennement.

Une semaine après ma sortie, je retournais à l'école. Bien évidement, elle m'avait manquée, l'école. Comme jusque là, j'avais ordre de rester à la maison, tout ce que j'avais pu faire, c'était maudire mon MP3, qui, étrangement, avait disparue cette fameuse soirée, et m'interroger sur la fille.

Ma sauveuse.

A l'hôpital, on m'a appris que l'appel au SAMU avait été passé depuis mon propre portable, que j'avais récupéré à ma sortie, mais que mon état trop critique pour que j'ai pu, moi-même, passer cet appel. C'était elle. Elle avait fouillé mes poches à la recherche de mon mobile pour me venir en aide. Elle... elle n'avait pas cherché à profiter de moi...

Soit.  
Retour à l'école.  
Descente de bus.  
Regards curieux.  
Animal de foire.

Midi.  
J'allais à mon casier pour changer les livres qui étaient dans mon cartable quand j'apperçu deux jeunes hommes adossés à ... mon casier. Jeans et vestes en cuir, rangers... l'air de ceux qu'il ne faut pas déranger.  
C'était eux. Les deux hommes avec la Jolie Rousse. Ceux qui étaient intervenus. Mes sauveurs.

Sur le moment, comme toujours en fait, j'avais manqué cruellement de discrétion. Je les avais fixé ostensiblement alors que les souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée me revenaient en mémoire. Ils ont du se rendre compte s'en rendre compte puisqu'ils ont tourné la tête simultanément avant de me fixer. Je pouvais alors me rendre compte qu'ils avaient l'air moins sympathiques.

Rouge de honte à l'idée de m'être fait surprendre, je poursuivis mon chemin, loin des casiers. A choisir, je préférais prendre le risque de demander à un camarade son livre de cours plutôt que de m'approcher de ces hommes. Après tout, vu l'air peu amène qu'ils arboraient, ils auraient très bien pu faire parti du groupe qui m'avait battu.

Pas de chance pour moi, durant le cours, ils étaient assis juste derrière moi et n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner. C'était décide: ils me faisaient peur! Et je ne comptais pas leur demander leur manuel de maths. J'avais préféré interrompre le cours, rouge de honte, pour signaler au professeur que je n'avais pas de livre.

Il m'avait placé aux côtés de Christina Maillery. Autant vous dire que c'était la plus jolie fille du lycée et qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier de m'avoir, moi Luka Kinsler, comme camarade de paillasse.

J'avais passé cette heure interminable à maudire les deux hommes qui s'étaient posté devant mon casier, le prof, et mademoiselle Mallery. Et puis cette bande de lâches plus forts que moi, et surtout cette fille. Je ne la considérais pas comme étant responsable de mes malheurs, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la Jolie Rousse de la tête.

17 heures. Fin des cours.  
J'attendais dans la classe que tout le monde ait quitté l'établissement pour pouvoir me rendre à mon casier en toute sécurité. Afin de patienter sans éveiller les soupçons, j'ai du faire la conversation avec Madame Schneider, notre professeur de mathématiques. Cela n'était pas réellement intéressant, sa passion pour les systèmes d'équations à deux inconnues résolues par des élèves surmotivés, mais au moins, ceci me sauvait très probablement de la confrontation.

Vingt minutes après la fin des cours, je m'avançais prudemment en direction de mon casier, et mis à part Jeff, le technicien de surface, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Stupeur, effroi et incompréhension. Ce sont les sentiments qui définissent au mieux cette mésaventure ainsi que la plupart des épreuves vécues depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'ai été battu en pleine rue. Ca décrit également ce que j'ai ressenti en ouvrant mon casier.

Mes livres, cahiers et autres étaient présents, le problème n'était pas là, non. Le problème, c'était ce qu'il y avait en plus. Une bonne vingtaine de photos de cette fameuse soirée.  
Un groupe avançant vers moi, qui, une fois de plus, fixait mes pieds.  
De nombreuses photos de moi au sol.

En faisant défiler rapidement les photos, je suis certain que l'on pourrait me voir me tortiller comme un ver.

Il y avait également deux photos de a Jolie Rousse et moi. Elle s'approchant et elle accroupie à mes côtés, sa main sur mon torse.  
Les photos semblaient avoir été prises sur le trottoir en face, à une petite douzaine de mètres.

Mon casier avait l'intérieur de repeint en rouge... sang. Une matière rouge et poisseuse stagnait au fond. Si l'odeur entêtante de la fraise chimique ne m'était pas parvenue au nez, j'aurais pu croire à du sang. Mais cette fois, c'était bien du sirop de fruit.

Dans un résidu de sac plastique se trouvait MON MP3, avec mes écouteurs! Certes, il baignait dans le sirop visqueux, mais quelqu'un avait pris le temps de le protéger.

J'avais pu négocier, avec Jeff, le nettoyage et la peinture pour le lendemain en échange de meringues maison. Je voulais montrer à ces hommes (parce que j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient non seulement responsables de la bagarre dans la rue – peut-on parler de bagarre quand l'opposant est amorphe, au sol?- mais également de mon casier ) que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Dans les faits et en pratique, biensûr que si, je me laissais faire. Je n'avais ni la force, ni le courage de les défier, mais peut-être qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

« Branchez le périphérique »  
Zut! Ma musique avait été effacée et remplacée par les « 100 plus belles Chansons Disney ». Bien entendu, je n'avais jamais jugé utile de sauvegarder ma musique ailleurs que sur mon MP3. J'étais donc condamné à écouter Arielle et la Belle au bois dormant chanter.

Cependant, je pouvais constater que 101 documents étaient sur le périphérique. Une fois l'intrus trouvé (un format Word) je l'ouvris.  
Traitement de texte.  
Un message au centre de la page.

« Tu sais, Luka Kinsler, c'est quoi un Cheval de Troie?  
Contacte les keufs et jte jure que ça sera le dernier dtes soucis!  
J'espère que tu as une bonne mutuelle LOL  
Nous. »

Le message était clair, l'écriture un peu moins.  
Il est vrai que je n'étais pas allé voir la police, mais eux n'étaient pas sensé le savoir.  
A ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'étais encore trop sous le choc et je ne voulais pas me remémorer tout cela.

Et à ce moment là, il en était juste hors de question. Ils m'avaient fournit les photos pour que je n'oublie pas. Sur aucune d'elles ne se trouvaient les visages de mes agresseurs. Les identifier avec était impossible.

J'allais devoir me taire à long terme.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La fille hantait mes souvenirs. Je n'avais aucune preuve de sa responsabilité dans mon passage à tabac. J'avais accroché ses photos au dessus de mon lit, comme une fille amoureuse d'une star.

_Voilà, le mot est posé. Amoureux. Etais-je déjà amoureux de cette fille que je n'avais vu que dans un état de semi conscience? Une fille dont je ne savais rien pas même un nom ou la couleur de ses yeux._

Mais elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Elle était intervenue dans cette scène de violence gratuite et inexplicable. Elle les avait fait déguerpir et avait appelé le SAMU, alors oui, je l'aimais. J'étais sur qu'elle avait une bonne âme, une personnalité forte et un grand coeur.

Eh bien; je m'étais un peu égaré...

Et son intervention alors? Elle les connaissait ces hommes. Avec du recul et une bonne mémoire, il semblerait même que ce soit elle qui leur ait donné des ordres... Et si elle était plus impliquée que ce que je pensais? Non non non! Pas un ange aussi gracieux qu'elle.

Un ange? Et oui, j'étais en train de me transformer en poète lyrique.

Il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net. Il fallait que je parle aux deux hommes. Que je trouve un puits de courage et que j'en mette un peu en bouteille, en intraveineux, et en intrarectal. Il fallait que j'aille leur parler d'elle.

Retour en classe J+2  
Descente de bus.  
Je vis les deux caïds et un autre homme discuter. Une coupe parfaite, un costume et des chaussures noirs, l'inconnu faisait preuve d'une certaine classe et affichait clairement qu'il ne manquait pas d'argent. Mes camarades de classe étaient appuyés sur la carrosserie de ce qui semblait être leur voiture, faisant face au nouveau. Ils avaient l'air décontractés. Peut-être étaient-ils en train d'échafauder un plan afin de voler de nouveaux MP3...

En cours, ils étaient encore derrière moi. Le troisième individu avait disparu en même temps que la sonnerie.

« Je leur parle... Je leur parle pas... Je leur parle... Je leur parle pas... »

Interrogation surprise, ainsi, la question ne se posait plus.

La Guerre Froide. Mon sujet de prédilection.  
« -Psssit... Pssssit.  
-Oh Kinsler! » Un murmure. Les garçons derrière. Je m'appuyais sur mon dossier et fis semblant de m'étirer... J'avais déjà fini.  
« - Quoi?  
- C'est quoi la réponse dla quatre? »  
Là, il me présentait une occasion en or.  
« -Pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrais?  
- Pasqu'en échange, on peut répondre à certaines de tes questions... »

J'aime la Guerre Froide

« - Truman.  
- t'es un frère, man! »

...

« -Qui est-elle?  
- La stroumphette... t'as pas vu une ressemblance?  
- C'est pas la stroumphette, c'est la mère Noël.  
- A oui, c'est clair. Quand elle fait des cadeaux, elle fait pas semblant!  
- Sérieusement, messieurs, je vous ai donné l'intégralité des réponses, alors je voudrais bien des informations solides. Alors qui est-elle? A-t-elle un lien avec mon passage à tabac la semaine dernière? Et avec mon casier?  
- Quel casier?  
- Le mien. Sa décoration a été refaite pour me motiver à me taire.  
- Et ça a marché?  
- Ta gueule Paul. On n'était pas au courant.  
- Et elle?  
- Peut-être.  
- Ca ... ca suffit. Je.. je veux des informations. Un nom, une adresse, un état civil...  
- C'est toi en fait le flic...  
- Ta gueule Paul. Déjà, nous c'est Paul (son compère qu'il pointa du pouce, par dessus son épaule) et moi, c'est Ethan. Pour la jolie rousse, son nom, tu l'auras pas. Son adresse, encore moins. Elle est célibataire, et il vaut mieux que ça continue comme ça.  
- Pourquoi? »  
C'est Paul qui me répondit:  
« -C'est pas la Stroumphette, ni la mère Noël, c'est une mante religieuse, alors abstiens toi et oublie la.  
- Et heuuu, comment dire? Et si j'arrive pas à l'oublier?  
- Rassure toi man, bientôt, tu demanderas que ça! »  
Ethan, Paul et moi n'avions plus reparlé de la Jolie Rousse, pourtant, ça n'était pas l'envie que me manquait. Je voulais savoir si cette fille était un ange ou un démon. Je voulais surtout être à même de le décider par moi-même.

Ainsi, tous les trois, nous passâmes quelques moments ensemble, pendant les pauses, les interros et même certains repas à la cantine. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les brutes que j'avais imaginé. Ils étaient même drôles et attachants. J'avais l'impression de m'être trouvé des amis, même si l'idée qu'ils aient un lien avec mon agression restait tenace.

J'avais un peu lâché du leste avec la Jolie Rousse. J'avais arrêté de poser autant de questions sur elle, sur sa vie... Mais mes bonnes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau quand je la vis sur le parking de l'école un matin, appuyée sur une moto d'où descendait... Ethan. Elle avait déjà retiré son casque ébouriffés par le vent. Elle était vêtue d'un Jean sombre et d'un T shirt blanc à manches longues. Son sourire attirait le regard de nombreuses personnes passant près d'eux. Son sourire, et, il faut le dire, son corps. Une taille fine, des formes proportionnées là où elles devaient être, possédant une élégance rare et évidente.

En somme, trop parfaite pour que je puisse l'oublier un jour. Au moment où cette pensée s'est formée en moi, Ethan s'est tourné vers moi, m'a sourit et m'a désigné du menton avant que la Jolie Rousse ne se tourne vers moi. J'avais beau être de l'autre côté du parking, cette scène que j'attendais depuis déjà plus de trois semaines m'avait rendu extrêmement mal à l'aise. Au lieu de lui sourire, de lui adresser un signe de la main, ou mieux: aller la voir, j'ai rougi, fixé mes pieds et j'ai foncé à l'intérieur de l'établissement alors que Paul venait de se garer avec sa Astra grise à côté de la moto que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Dans une vie antérieure, j'ai dû être un gallinacé vivant dans une région extrêmement pluvieuse... Pas de courage, pas de cran... Pas du tout sûr de moi. Alors comment aborder une femme comme elle?

Assis en maths, seul à ma paillasse, j'attendais l'arrivée du professeur et des derniers élèves quand Paul et Ethan entrèrent dans la salle. Quand ils me virent, ils éclatèrent de rire en échangeant un regard complice.  
Ils avaient leurs places derrière moi, et en passant à mes côtés, j'eus le droit à une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule. Deux frappes pour être exact.

_Comprenez moi bien, j'essaie de toujours rapporter les faits exactement, mais ces petits détails n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance sur le moment. L'agent me regarde encore bizarrement. Il n'a pas que cela à faire, lui, contrairement à moi. _

« -Tu pouvais pas faire pire, mec. On a trop cru que t'avais le feu au cul tellement tu t'es cassé vite! » Et il se remit à rire bêtement.  
« - Kinsler, reprit plus calmement Ethan, j'ai dû négocier dur pour qu'elle accepte de mettre les pieds sur le parking, parce que toi, t'arrêtais pas de nous saouler avec. Et toi, tu fuis quand tu la vois... Jte ferai plus jamais de cadeau, mec.  
- Sérieusement, messieurs, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Vous n'avez jamais éprouvé cela pour une fille? Un regard et vous savez déjà que c'est _elle._ La femme qu'il vous faut?  
- Une mante religieuse, mec. Elle va te bouffer la tête.  
- Tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux, Ethan?  
- Oh, crois-moi, je le suis.

J'avais passé ma journée, ma semaine à les harceler pour avoir des informations sur elle. J'essayais de négocier pour avoir un prénom, une adresse, quelque chose en somme. SMS, petits messages en cours, dans leurs casiers, sur les notes... J'avais même, puérilement, écrit « son nom? » sur la main d'Ethan qui dormait en philosophie. _Un cours sur la politique... comment peut-on, ne serait-ce que penser, dormir pendant un tel cours? _Et même dans la purée de Paul. Ce comportement ne me ressemblait pas du tout, mais il fallait que j'obtienne des données sur elle.

Résultat, ils m'avaient insulté de tous les noms.  
Le vendredi midi, _(la Jolie Rousse sur le parking, c'était le lundi matin... une semaine très pénible pour mes amis. Je précise la date au cas où je vous aurais déjà perdu... ou perdu à nouveau...) _Paul m'avait empoigné contre mon casier et m'avait dit de « me la fermer ». _Des amis très vulgaires n'est-ce pas..._ Inutile de préciser que ce fut efficace.

La violence du choc m'avait ramené un mois en arrière _(et oui lecteur passif et non assidu, déjà un mois...) _dans cette rue... Depuis le temps, j'avais appris que mes amis n'avaient pas été responsable de ça, elle non plus.

Juste après mon altercation avec Paul, je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ethan, conscient de mon attirance pour elle, eu pitié de moi et m'étreignit amicalement l'épaule. Il se mit à parler du dernier match, afin de détourner l'attention et de dédramatiser. Il fit la conversation à lui seul, car ni Paul ni moi n'étions intéressés par le championnat.

Fin des cours  
Migraine  
Yeux qui piquent  
Etat lamentable du garçon transit

Pourtant, tout fut oublié lorsque je la vis.  
Elle.  
Ma Jolie Rousse. Allongée sur le capot de ma 205 blanche, sa tête et ses épaules sur le pare brise, ses pieds chaussés de bottes à talons dans le vide. Une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez _(probablement des Ray-Ban, soit dit en passant, puisque vous vouliez des détails monsieur l'agent... mes joues virent au rouge...). Elle était belle. Une pin up de magasine... ou presque. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment aimé la comparaison. _

Elle. Sur ma voiture. De toute évidence, c'était moi qu'elle voulait voir.  
Jolie Rousse veut voir Luka Kinsler!  
Rouge. C'était la couleur de ma peau. 200. C'était le nombre de battements par minutes que faisait mon coeur. Heureux. C'était mon état d'esprit. Comme un con (merci Paul pour l'expression!) c'était moi, immobile au milieu du parking.

Ethan et Paul, hilares, derrière moi, alors qu'ils me poussèrent vers elle.  
Panique.  
Sa respiration, à elle, était lente et régulière. Elle était paisible et je l'enviais.

« -Alors c'est toi Kinsler? » Sursaut. Elle avait une voix chaude et éraillée, comme si elle sortait juste d'un concert de Rock. Une voix qui ne peut pas vous laisser indifférent.  
Air bête. Besoin d'une réponse. Absence de Paul et d'Ethan, qui partaient vers leur véhicule.  
- Heuu, bin oui. Et ça... hum. Ca, c'est ma voiture.  
- Oui, je sais. Et elle roule bien? » Dans un geste lent et calculé, elle remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête et son regard remonta lentement de mes pieds à mes cheveux. Elle avait des magnifiques yeux verts profonds, hypnotisant.  
Je lui donnait, à peu près, vingt cinq ans.

Rougeur. Sueur. Mains moites.  
« -Oui.  
- Alors donne moi tes clés, on va faire un tour. »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Confiant et naïf, je lui avais confié mes clés. La Jolie Rousse était bonne conductrice. Elle avait tenté une accélération à la sortie du parking, mais aux vues des retissances de « Titine la Tuture » (merci Paul...), elle n'avait pas incisté.

Nous venions de quitter la ville depuis quelques minutes quand elle stopa ma voiture à l'entrée d'un petit chemin conduisant au coeur de la fôret. Nous étions ainsi à l'abris des regards.

Elle coupa le contact, mit la clé dans sa poche et sortit après m'avoir ordonné de faire de même.

Dans les bois, isolés, il ne pouvait pas se produire des centaines de choses différentes. Mais toutes les possibilités que j'entrapercevais faisaient accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Certaines me faisaient peur, et d'autres me faisaient rougir.

_Sachez que ce que vous vous apprétez à entendre est très difficile à exprimer pour moi, alors, à nouveau, si vous avez des courses ou un repas à faire, c'est le moment. L'agent face à moi vient de se redresser sur sa chaise, avide de détails. Il me demande à nouveau de retranscrire mes pensées. Cela n'est pas un exercice facile, les évènements n'étant pas très recent. Cependant, je fais tout mon possible. Il semblerait que mon point de vue compte dans l'affaire._

Elle avait une démarche féline, puissante et dangereuse.

_Elle est féline, puissante et dangereuse. _

Et une silhouette de rêve.

« -Kinsler, de sa voix suave qui me mettait mal à l'aise, mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu posais beaucoup de questions, et tu sais, la curiosité, c'est vilain.

- Je... je voulais ju... juste savoir qui... qui tu étais. » Ridicule... j'étais ridicule.

J'étais comme accollé au parechoc de la voiture alors que elle, elle se trouvait à au moins trois mètres à tourner en rond dans les herbes hautes et humides qui mouillaient son Jean.

J'étais mal à l'aise.

Sans échappatoire.

De toutes les raisons qui avaient pu faire qu'elle avait eu envie de m'amener à cet endroit précis, les plus réjouissantes avaient laissé place aux plus lugubres.

« -Mais qui sommes nous Kinsler? Des animaux? Des surhommes? Des Dieux en puissance? Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des instruments de cette géante farce cosmique qui régente nos vies. Nous ne sommes personne Kinsler. »

Elle s'était rapprochée, je m'étais reculé, tournant autour de la voiture si bien que ma hanche droite frolait la portière arrière gauche. Je n'avais pas vu la Jolie Rousse s'approcher autant de moi. En fait, je... je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au moment où... où ma tête heurta le montant de la portière. Sa main droite sur la fenêtre, sa gauche maintenant ma nuque contre le véhicule, son corps préssé contre le mien.

Sa bouche contre mon oreille: « Alors arrete tes questions à la con bordel, c'est pas bon pour ta santé! »

J'ai recu un coup derrière le genou qui me fit fléchir les jambes jusqu'à tomber. Un troisième coup, sec, sur la nuque.

Puis le trou noir, avec la certitude que ma Jolie Rousse avait un rapport étroit avec mon agression.

Quand j'eus de nouveau suffisament de force pour ouvrir les yeux, l'herbe, toujours humide, avait engloutie mon visage. Il avait du pleuvoir dans la journée, ce qui explique la quantité d'eau présente sur mes vêtements, ma peau et dans mes cheveux qui s'étaient collés à mon visage.

Ma bouche avait le goût de la terre mouillée, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre que de la boue devait s'y trouver depuis un moment. Mais c'est seulement lorsque je sentis quelque chose bouger contre ma langue que j'ai réuni toutes mes forces avant de cracher cette terre, une petite feuille fannée et... et un ver de terre.

C'est en voyant cette horeur que je m'étais rendu compte que le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures et que seule la pleine lune m'éclairait.

Ma Jolie Rousse m'avait laissé là, en pleine foret, seul. De ma voiture, il... il ne restait que les traces de pneus.

Alors, vide de toute force, je laissai à nouveau les ténebres s'emparer de mon esprit.

_Vous savez, même si cela ne se voit pas du tout, je reste persuadé que mademoiselle Hellinger a un bon fond. Bien caché, invisible et insoupsonnable, mais tout de même. _

L'humidité s'était évaporée. L'épaisseur de feuilles tombées était finalement douillette. Le soleil chauffait ma peau et mes vetements étaient secs. Au final, dormir dehors, c'était plaisant!

« Enfin reveillé marmotte? »

Plaisant, mis à part les écureuils m'affligeant d'horribles migraines.

Depuis quand les écureuils parlaient-ils? Et pourquoi avaient-ils la voix de Paul? Un complexe pseudo-Freudien qui referai surface? Ou alors, Paul était également dans la foret, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y ferait? Et pourquoi « I love Rock'n'Roll » était-il en fond sonore en pleine foret?

Pas de ver dans la bouche, une couche confortable et sécurisante, je décidais alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Aveuglé par la lumière du jour, je regrettai aussitôt mon intrépidité et refermai les paupières.

« Remercie nous mec, on t'a sauvé la vie! » Fit une voix familière avant que je prenne un -nouveau- coup sur l'épaule. Celui-ci était leger, comme... comme les coups amicaux d'Ethan...

Le remercier? Non, je voulais mourir.

Lentement, je refis une tentative, concluante cette fois. Si l'endroit où je dormais étais aussi confortable, c'est que je ne dormais pas en pleine foret, comme je le pensais, mais sur un canapé, sous une couette au parfum fleuri.

«- Et où suis-je?

- Dans ton cul. » Fit Paul avant de partir dans un fou-rire... C'est Ethan qui me répondit plus sérieusement, après avoir assené une claque, à notre ami, derrière la tête:

« - T'es chez Cassandre. Elle nous a appelé vers quatre heures du mat pour qu'on aille te chercher et a voulu qu'on te ramene directement ici. »

Même si je connaissais déjà la réponse, j'avais tenté la question, afin d'être certain et pour savoir s'il était reellement mon ami:

«- Et c'est qui Cassandre?

- Ta Jolie Rousse. » Répondit Paul avant de recommencer à rire comme un idiot.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors dans une pièce grande, sobre et impersonnelle.

Non seulement je connaissais son prénom, mais en plus, j'étais chez elle, sur son canapé, sous sa couette.

Certes, le fait qu'elle aussi m'ait frappé gratuitement, sans raison particulière, n'est pas vraiment un bon signe quant à un éventuel « nous », mais au moins, à partir de ce moment là, je savais où la chercher.

« -Elle est où là?

- Elle travaille.

-Elle fait quoi comme travail? »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et c'est Ethan qui répondit:

« -Oh, tu sais, elle touche un peu à tout: commerce, import-export, troc, antiquaire...

- Ah! » Que répondre à ça? Je n'étais pas vraiment avancé et je savais que les garçons me mentaient, mais je souhaitais me faire discret quelques temps. Alors je m'étais tu.

Etrangement, je m'étais senti bien chez elle. Même si elle n'était pas là. Les garçons et moi avions joué à la console, avec une compil piratée de CASSANDRE en fond sonore...

Ce fut dans l'après-midi qu'elle rentra. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon crème et des escarpins à talons. Belle et classe.

Nous étions en train de décimer une population de lapins étranges habillés en ninjas, en cow boy et autres quand elle vint vers nous avant de se laisser choir sur le canapé, à moitié sur Paul et moi.

« Jveux une manette, une bière et une part de pizza. »

Etonnament, Ethan se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine après avoir donné sa manette à CASSANDRE.

Nous tirions sur ces lapins en mangeant une pizza à 15 heures, son corps contre le mien, et ce, au lieu d'être en cours. Elle n'avait pas évoqué notre sortie en foret, elle ne m'avait pas parlé, mais j'eus le droit à un demi sourire de sa part.

J'étais presque heureux qu'elle m'ait frappé.


End file.
